My Little Pony: Happy Hearth's Warming Eve
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of another Homestar Runner Decemberween short. After watching a Hearth's Warming Eve special, Rainbow explains what the holiday is about sort of which involves the Fruitkapony Big Macintosh's cool alter ego .


Author's note  
And now, time for another Hearth's Warming Eve episode of the ponies. This one takes place during Season 2 but right after the play.

My Little Pony: Happy Hearth's Warming Eve

Inside the library, the ponies and their families, minus Big Macintosh, Rarity's, Pinkie's and Twilight's parents, are watching TV, seeing a Hearth's Warming Eve special.

On the show, a gnome named David was talking to some big guy named Big Green who looks down in sadness while saying, "Not good. I believe I lost all my magics."

"Come on, Big Green, don't you see?" David asks Big Green as he tries to cheer him up. "The magic of Hearth's Warming Eve is in all of us!"

We see a snowman named Nice Mr. Frosty speaking, "And thus, the sword of St. Oaf was returned to the rightful and the true meaning of Hearth's Warming Eve was discovered; Buh bye kids; Ho ho ho ho!"

Once the special is over, the words 'The End' are seen on the screen. Nyx comments, "That special was...something else."

"But can someone explain again what a mystical sword got to do with Hearth's Warming Eve?" Twilight ask puzzled. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Hey come on, you heard that puppet thing." Pinkie, sitting on the floor, said to Twilight happily. "The magic of Hearth's Warming Eve is inside all of us!"

"Right, that isn't what Hearth's Warming Eve all about." Rainbow said while sitting on the couch with a shrug.

"I suppose you're going to tell us..." Twilight begins to say at the same time as Rainbow who is speaking it differently.

"I'm going to tell you..."

"...what Hearth's Warming Eve is all about," Both ponies said at the same time. As music begins to play, Rainbow did hoof motions while she begins to sing.

Rainbow: _**It happens each Hearth's Warming Eve**__**  
**__**Though some would say it doesn't.**__**  
**__**The best thing that you've ever seen,**__**  
**__**Even better than your hot cousin!**_

"Way better than my cousin Brutus?" Rarity asks Rainbow curiously.

"Okay, maybe not better than Brutus. Oh, Brutus," Rainbow said with a happy sigh. Then she chuckles while singing some more.

_**I'm talking about a magic pony,**__**  
**__**Who defies the laws of physics.**__**  
**__**He turns Hearth's Warming Eve into Heart's COOLING eve!**_

Nyx: _**Tell us, Rainbow, who is it?**_

Rainbow: _**He's the Hearth's Warming Eve Fruitkapony,**__**  
**__**And he'll make your dreams come true.**__**  
**__**No, there ain't no beatin' that holiday feelin',**__**  
**__**When he says "Shut up" to you.**_

We see a familiar pony in the snow with a paper taped to his front which said 'FRUIT' while the pony wear sunglasses. Big Macintosh remarks, "Eeyup! Shut up, kid!"

As the scenes happen, Rainbow continues singing.

_**When the sun goes down,**__**  
**__**He creeps into town, and borrows your hedge clippers.**__**  
**__**And while you're sleeping, safe and sound,**__**  
**__**He puts blank media in your slippers!**_

"It was 8-Tracks in my day!" Granny Smith exclaims with a shrug.

_**Sometimes he'll cold call random foals**__**  
**__**With discount travel packages!**_

We see Rainbow on her computer typing. She heard the phone rang before the pony answers it, The Pegasi heard Big Macintosh's, as the Fruitkapony, on the other end.

"Wait, Las Pegasus, for 20 bits a night?" Rainbow asks in amazement upon hearing the offer, "Sweet! Thanks, Hearth's Warming Eve Fruitkapony!"

"Eeyup, shut up, kid!" Big Macintosh's voice is heard on the other end.

We now see Nice Mr. Frosty appearing as he said, "Yes, he's the Hearth's Warming Ever Fruitkapony, flying through the night in an unmarked carriage. Heck, you never know what he will bring us once you hear those high-pitched singers!

We see a van with the word 'FRUIT' on it is seen in the air, flying above a choir of female ponies who are singing.

Mares: _**Here comes the Hearth's Warming Eve Fruitkapony!**_

"Altogether, 1, 2, 3," Rainbow exclaims as she and the other ponies are singing together.

All: _**He's the Hearth's Warming Eve Fruitkapony, oh, and he'll make your dreams come true!**_

"Do-do-la-do-do-do-doo," Pinkie exclaims as the song is about to come to an end.

Rainbow: **There ain't no ceilin' on that holiday feelin',**

All: _**When he says "Shut up" to you!**_

Once the song is over, the carriage flew overhead as the words are printed in the sky which Big Macintosh shouts that echoes all over, "Eeyup! Shut up to one and all of dang y'all!"

Soon the words sparkle and fade as we see every pony at the brick wall. Pinkie pauses a bit.

"Say, out of curiously, just so we know, that's just Big Macintosh with a piece of paper taped to his front, right?" Pinkie asks her friends. Odd enough, none of them are listening. "Hello; Ponies; Big Macintosh; Paper tape; Anypony; Huh."

We now see the words, 'Eeyup! Shut up to one and all of dang y'all!,' reappearing in the sky as this fic comes to an end.

The End

Author's note  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing)  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Rebecca Shiochet: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice)  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Granny Smith  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon, David the Gnome  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (singing voice)  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Daviegh Chase: Nyx  
Jim Cummings: Big Green the Giant, Nice Mr. Frosty

Author's note  
Wow, nice fic, eh? Whatcha think? There's more to come so read, review and suggest!

The characters in the special that the ponies watched are references to David the Gnome, the Jolly Green Giant and Bad Mr. Frosty.


End file.
